


На Хайнессен 2.0

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайн прилетает на Хайнессен. Говорить.Переосмысление развилки с учетом данных из романа. Автор предполагает, что в анамнезе там ER.





	На Хайнессен 2.0

Ройенталь сцепил зубы и вышел на летное поле. Встречать. Лично. Как и подобает равному приветствовать равного.  
Генерал-губернатор новых земель не маршал, чтобы подчиняться военному министру, поэтому, даже если не так много дней назад Ройенталь обвинил Оберштайна в попытке влиять на императора, это не отменяет следования протоколу.  
Ничто не отменяет протокола и ритуалов.  
А вот по поводу его спутника у Ройенталя будут другие распоряжения. Если сощурится, то легко представить, что этот жирный толстяк идет на веревочке за своим хозяином. Расстояние неизменно, ведь Ланг хотел бы сбежать. Невидимая веревка натянута струной.  
Ничего, Ройенталь избавит его от своего присутствия раз и навсегда.  
Кивка Бергергрюну достаточно, чтобы с двух сторон от этого гостя встали гвардейцы.  
Бергергрюн не хуже самого Ройенталя знает, кто был причиной почему одному гросс-адмиралу пришлось прилюдно отчитываться о своей личной жизни.

Оберштайн равнодушно смотрел, как Ланг дрожащей рукой цеплялся за дверцу машины, явно не желая расставаться со своим покровителем. Тем сладостнее предложить Оберштайну разделить с генерал-губернатором удобство правительственного лимузина.  
В былые времена за такую интонацию Ройенталя бы вызвали на дуэль. Оберштайн не может и этого. Он сел в салон, подчиняясь.  
Власть пьянит не хуже вина. Когда еще сможешь насладиться тем, что Оберштайн — Оберштайн! — скачет, внимая каждому твоему слову.

Триумф быстро начал горчить. Оберштайн приехал не по собственной воле. Это подачка. Способ Райнхарда показать, что ему ни до кого нет дела. Даже Оберштайн — самый приближенный из его вассалов —будет пущен в расход.  
Поэтому он и смотрит прямо перед собой. Не мигая, не отводя взгляд, не интересуясь тем, что происходит за окном. Просто перед собой.

Не надо даже оборачиваться, чтобы знать — он следует за правым плечом. Шаг в шаг. Ройенталь может почувствовать себя императором, ведь именно за его плечом Оберштайн стоял так долго. Теперь его понизили сразу на несколько ступеней, отправив… нет, не прислуживать. Отправив заложником.  
Может быть Ройенталю надо сравнивать себя не с Райнхардом, а с адмиралом Яном?  
Схожий план тоже обсуждались когда-то давно. 

— Второй акт Феззанской пьесы, Оберштайн?  
Ройенталь достал бокал и налил немного вина. Себе. Унижение другого все еще дарило ни с чем не сравнимое удовлетворение. Наконец-то было на кого излить боль, желчь и горечь, отому что упоение боем будет уже не доступно.  
Можно убить — достать бластер из ящика стола и выстрелить в упор. Можно запытать до смерти, наслаждаясь чужой болью. Можно оставить жить. Можно отправить обратно. Можно получить неопровержимые доказательства измены и сослать. Туда. К семейству Кольрауш.  
Можно все, кроме того, как поднять флот в небо. Ройенталь потерял это право с первым шагом Оберштайна по его земле.  
Генерал-губернатору дарована власть вершить правосудие, которого он так жаждал. Его величество доверяет своим вассалам. Оно дарует полномочия достаточные, для принятия решения.  
И остается только склонить голову, зная, что больше не сможешь сразиться с Райнхардом. Может быть как стратег Ройенталь еще был равен по силе, но не как правитель. Ему остается следовать чужим приказам.  
Оберштайн молчал, поэтому стоило спросить его напрямую. К чему лишние слова, когда они оба солдаты и их форма так похожа.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал Вашим палачом, Оберштайн? Его Величество не доверяет мне, раз не решил прилететь лично. Или он боится?  
Предположение, что Райнхард боится смерти — чушь. Но Ройенталь разделен сейчас на две части. Одна хватается за любой шанс бросить Райнхарду вызов и сохранить гордость. Напоминает, что Ройенталь сам себе говорил, что обратного пути нет. Что прощения быть не может. Вторая же половина мечтает получить это прощение. Хочет видеть человека, присланного в залог, обещанием, извинением, объяснением.  
Может быть тогда, когда Райнхард призывал всех бросить ему вызов — он был сам черен от горя и не достойно цепляться к словам, произнесенным в отчаянии. 

— Не ставьте страну на порог гражданской войны, Ройенталь. Предыдущая закончилась не так давно, — Оберштайн больше похож на записанное сообщение, на голограмму, чем на живого человека.  
— Вы верны империи, я же верен императору. В этом наше отличие.  
— Император хочет блага для галактики. Поэтому мы одно и тоже.  
— Говорят, что ваше ранение на Феззане не было случайностью. Потом вы хотели обменять свою жизнь на жизнь адмирала Яна. И вот теперь — вы полностью в моем распоряжении. Весь флот знает о моей ненависти к вам, — слова были приятно тягучими, пропитанными ядом. От них на душе становилось еще чернее.  
— Да.  
— Что “да”?  
— Вы можете сделать со мной все, что сочтете нужным или все, что вам захочется сделать. Проявите фантазию, Ройенталь.  
— Может быть это вы прилетели убить меня? — Ройенталь пригубил вино. Оно отдавало брагой и кислятиной. Неудачный выбор.  
— Его Величество не согласился с этой идеей в прошлый раз, почему должен был согласиться в этот?  
— Потому что я не адмирал Ян, — выплюнул Ройенталь. Он знал, что недостаточно хорош, чтобы сравниться с тем, кто умер непревзойденным.  
— Я безоружен. Вы можете меня обыскать.  
Сказанная другим тоном, фраза стала бы провокацией. Приглашением. Оберштайн же выглядел просто безмерно усталым.  
Он стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел даже не прямо перед собой, а в пустоту, в никуда.  
Под глазами залегли тени. На мгновение Ройенталю показалось, что это была последняя фраза, которую Оберштайн скажет за свою жизнь. Не потому, что его убьют на месте, а потому что его жизнь скоро оборвется или уже оборвалась. Как если бы Ройенталь стоял в одной комнате с мертвецом. Ненавидеть мертвых сложно. Сложнее, чем живых. 

— Вы хотели, чтобы меня разжаловали на суде и вычеркнули из списка претендентов на номер два. Однажды, так уже случилось с Кирхайсом.  
— Нет, — Оберштайн ответил будто против воли.  
— Неужели? Хотели, чтобы я восстал из пепла с решением Райнхарда и занял место Советника?  
— Нет, — Оберштайн не дразнил. Просто пластинку заело, и он повторял одно и тоже, надеясь, что собеседник подберет вопрос, на который его устроил бы столь лаконичный ответ.  
— Чего вы добивались тогда?  
Оберштайн стал еще более неподвижным. Он перестал дышать, перестал быть. Он будто собирался исчезнуть, что стало бы нарушением договоренности. Ведь это Ройенталь был в праве распоряжаться его жизнью и его сознанием.  
— Я… — Оберштайн помедлил перед тем, как продолжить. — Я просто ждал. Ничего не хотел. Разве, что чтобы все решилось само собой.  
— Почему?  
— Вы уже перешли к допросу? — раньше Оберштайн бы сказал фразу так, чтобы у собеседника кровь застыла в жилах. Теперь же она звучала шелестом.  
— Вас прислали мне. Отвечайте! — зато в Ройентале было ярости за двоих.  
— Я не хотел ничего решать, — Оберштайн прикрыл глаза. — Как не хотел ничего знать о ваших женщинах.

Оскара хватило, чтобы сначала заправить седую прядь за ухо, а потом уже провести ладонями по спине.  
— Что вы делаете? — Оберштайн явно не очень понял, что происходит.  
Да и Оскар тоже. Может быть это неправильно, не то, что должно. Но ведь Оскар получил право делать то, что хочется.  
— Обыскиваю вас, — дыхание отражалось от мраморно-белой кожи на виске. Кто бы мог подумать, что чужая ревность может быть не менее искренней, чем ненависть... — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы прилетели сами, а не потому, что получили приказ.  
— Улететь без приказа почти равносильно тому, чтобы нарушить приказ остаться, — Оберштайн остаелся логичным даже тогда, когда чуть наклонил тело, чтобы объятие стало завершенней. Сам не зная, он дал Оскару то, что никогда не мог дать Райнхард — исключительность.  
Пусть для Райнхарда Оскар был не более чем подделкой под Кирхайса, для Оберштайна он оказался тем, ради чьей жизни стоит умереть.  
— Его Величество хочет войны, — будто извиняясь сказал Ройенталь сказал. Мягкие поглаживания по спине обещали, что все позади.  
— Но он не получит ее, — слова прижимаются к шее Оскара, впитываются под кожу, проникают в кровь. Не столь важен смысл этих слов, сколько тепло.  
— Почему?  
— Миттермайер не даст ему вступить в бой, пока не будет разбит. Если будет разбит Миттермайер, найдутся другие офицеры, которых повысят до гросс-адмиралов.  
“Ты не простишь себе, если убьешь друга”, — услышал Оскар невысказанное. Его черная часть знала, что Миттермайер тоже был бы не прочь сойтись в схватке, узнать, кто из них сильнее, но Оскар не слышал ее. Он слышал чужое дыхание, способное заменить собой весь мир.

— Почему вы не можете принадлежать мне целиком? Только мне? Без остатка, — почти пошутил Оскар.  
Он еще помнил, как они думали, чувствовали вместе. Были одним целым.  
Да, Оскар всегда ревновал. Да, он упустил момент, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Да, надо было больше говорить и меньше полагаться на то, что понимают друг друга без слов. Да, ему стоило выставить Кольрауш сразу же, а не ждать, пока она уйдет от него. Он столько раз был не прав.  
Чувство вины разъедало изнутри, поэтому Оскару казалось важным дойти до кушетки, стоящей в примыкающей к кабинету комнате, сесть на нее и прижать Оберштайна к себе.  
Сначала Оскар поцеловал в голову. Просто успокаивающе коснулся губами волос. Ему казалось, что стоит разжать руки, и Оберштайн исчезнет. И если за неудавшийся мятеж Оскара еще может кто-то простить, то за это он не простит себя никогда.  
Поэтому он прижимал к себе крепче, обнимал и ждал, едва касаясь губами. Оберштайн прижался так тесно, что легко поверить в то, что он тоже скучал.  
— Вы ненавидите меня, — ответил он на давным-давно забытую Оскаром фразу.  
— Не больше, чем вы меня.  
Оскару нужно больше, хотя сейчас он был бы готов удовлетвориться и телом, оставив бессмертную душу на потом.  
Но он чувствовал, что еще немного и Оберштайн придет в себя, очнется от этой слабости и предложение близости будет неуместным.  
Поддавшись желаниям — ведь Оскар вправе делать все, что пожелает? — он поцеловал тонкие безвольные губы.  
Оскар умеет целовать, дразня. Выпрашивая ответную ласку, пробуждая. Но он оказался не готов к ответу. К тому, как сначала робко, а потом все настойчивей Оберштайн ласкал пальцами затылок. Невозможно промолчать. Оберштайн знает это. Знает, как Оскар бывает громок в постели, и помнит, что прикосновения к затылку неизменно вызывают стон.

Они целовались в задней комнате, как подростки, спрятавшиеся от бдительного ока гувернантки.  
— Что же теперь делать? — спрашивает Оскар, едва переведя дыхание. Самый просто ответ — идти в постель, но он знает, что с Оберштайном не бывает настолько легко, даже если кажется, что вы уже помирились. Тем более сейчас, когда тот больше походил на призрак, чем на живого человека.  
— Вам надо отправиться на Феззан. Говорить. Если я смог, значит и вы сможете.  
Сравнение с Райнхардом почти лестно, но он вряд ли даст себя целовать.  
— Кто прикажет мне оставить пост?  
— Райнхарду всегда можно подсказать нужный приказ, — голос прозвучал равномерно, пробуждая в Оскаре обиду.  
— Вы вертите им, как хотите, — зло выдохнул Оскар, но не разжал рук. Тело еще не успело обидеться и слишком верило в искренность поцелуя.  
— Я… — Оберштайн закрыл глаза, от чего Оскар наткнулся на опущенные веки, как на закрытую дверь. — Я допустил ошибку с Лангом.  
Оскару нечего ответить. Он может только не опускать рук.  
— Где вы живете? — спросил Оберштайн возможно просто для того, чтобы спросить. Или хотел лично проверить, какие девицы сейчас ошиваются в резиденции генерал-губернатора?  
Улыбка против воли появилась на лице Оскара. Он кивнул в сторону следующей двери:  
— Тут. Это большой номер.  
Оберштайн недоуменно проследил за взглядом, так что Оскару пришлось добавить:  
— Вам тоже выделят номер, пока я не подготовлю передачу дел.  
— Оставите все на Трунихта? — почти шутка.  
— Тогда меня точно обвинят в измене, и мне не будет оправданий.  
Оберштайн промолчал.

Им надо бы встать. Надо бы дать понять Бергергрюну, что Оскар не будет убивать особого посланника по крайней мере пока. Что Ланга надо отстранить, разжаловать и сослать в какую-нибудь провинцию, конфисковав имущество в пользу короны.  
Но вместо всех этих важных и нужных дел, Оскар ложится на кушетке и мягко тянет Оберштайна за собой. 

Тесно. Им придется лежать, прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы никто не упал. В нескольких шагах спальня с огромной кроватью, но это слишком далеко. Значительно дальше, чем Феззан или будущее.  
Если бы они могли жить вместе, то все было бы значительно проще.  
Оберштайн дышал размеренно, кажется, просто спал.


End file.
